fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Gift
Birthday Gift is the first main quest in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters. Quest Summary Get your sister a birthday present. Objectives #''By doing good or bad deeds, earn enough gold to buy your sister a birthday present.'' #''Find your father to get gold for your good deeds.'' #''Find the Trader to buy your sister a present.'' #''Give the sweets to your sister. She's waiting in the North field.'' #''You should head home now.'' #''Get back to your house to find your family.'' Overview After a somewhat thrilling daydream of becoming a gallant knight, a powerful wizard, or an evil warrior - you're waken by your father, Brom, who reminds you that it's your sister's birthday, and you haven't bought her a gift yet! You're in luck; Brom will give you a piece of gold for every good deed that reaches his ears, and rumors travel like wildfire in Oakvale. However, the gold can be earned through more illicit methods. Walkthrough This is the first main quest of Fable. You start with some sparse clothing and nothing else. As stated above, you must earn some money to purchase something for your sister. Luckily, a trader has come to town and has a nice box of chocolates for only three coins; a bargain for a poor farmboy! The gold is rewarded by either the evildoer or Brom Deed: The Teddy Bear Down the path to Oakvale's center is a small girl, Emily, who has lost her stuffed bear Rosie. The bear itself can be earned by completing the deed below. Evil: Give the bear to the bully. Good: Return Rosie to her owner. Deed: The Bully On the hill to the right side of town are two children - the bully, and a small child resisting the bully's attempts to grab Rosie. Evil: Attack the child and take the bear. Good: Attack the bully and the child will relinquish the bear. Note: If you attack the child, You can still do a good deed by attacking the bully after. Deed: The Tempting Barrels Approaching the cul-de-sac area next to the tavern will cause a man to spot you and ask to watch his stock while he answers the call of nature. The child standing near the barns will ask you to smash the stock up to investigate the barrels' items. Evil: Smash the barrels and run away; the last barrel contains the gold coin for the deed. Good: Ignore the child and stay standing next to the crates where you were initially positioned. Evil and Good: Smash the barrels and get the coin, and then go back in between the boxes. The farmer won't notice and you get a good deed. Note: Some barrels will have a beetle inside; however, they deal no damage and are easily dispatched with a few punches. The beetles and gold piece remain in the barrels even after the good deed, if you choose to break them. Deed: The Cheating Husband In the small collection of houses on the left side of town, a large two-story house has a man, Orwin Gown, cheating on his wife behind it. If you talk to the man, he offers a reward, but his wife standing in front of the Blacksmith's shop will also throw in a good word to Brom. Evil: Accept the man's bribe of one gold coin. Good: Tell the man's wife standing in front of the Blacksmith's shop. Evil and Good: You can accept the man's bribe, but then go and tell his wife about his cheating. Finishing Up Collect your gold from your father and talk to the trader standing to the left of the tavern's entrance. Buy the sweets from him, then walk under Oakvale's bridge to the field where your sister Theresa is playing. Talk to her and give her your gift, then walk through the gate. Bandits! Oakvale is crumbling. Buildings groan under the strain of burning wood and straw roofs. Screams and shattering glass echo through the night, and the path to the fields outside the town is blocked with destroyed fencing and bodies. The path under the bridge is in the same condition, but the bridge itself is miraculously intact, if burning slowly down. Run across it to the burning carnage of your former home. Afterward Coming across the bloodied corpse of your father, you are overcome with tears. Crying briefly into his red shirt, you look up as a stray bandit, screaming a battlecry and holding a fearsome sword in his hand, makes a beeline for you. Suddenly, blue lightning arcs across the murderer's chest, and he drops with a sigh. A misterious man in blue robes approaches, and after a few quick words, extends his hand. You take it, and a ring of blue surrounds you and the man. You vanish, leaving the corpses of the bandit and your father behind. Notes *Instead of a fine, the Guards will sternly lecture you for evil deeds. *The characters in the deed concerning the cheating husband probably die sometime between Oakvale's destruction to when the Hero returns to Oakvale. There's two graves in the Memorial Garden; one states that she died before the divorce was finalized. *The women with the cheating husband runs to the base of the center of town and vanishes once she is out of the sight of the Hero. *The bully trying to take Rosie vanishes if the good path is chosen. *All of the houses and buildings are closed except the Hero's house. *While the windows remain breakable, all the doors are unbreakable. *Oakvale expands substantially the next time you visit. The right side of the town where the bully and child are expands and adds several new houses and a well, while the shoreline recedes to allow space for the dock and ships. *There is nothing that can be taken from your house, not that there is anything of value. *The man that is killed during the middle cutscene has no corpse; it vanishes during gameplay. *The gate to the fields outside the town is gone once you visit Oakvale again. ru:Подарок_на_День_Рождения Category:Fable Quests Category:Fable Gold Quests